canyousurvive_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Can You Survive 27: Wisteria Lane
Can You Survive 27: Wisteria Lane was the twenty-seventh installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series. The game began on July 1, 2018 and concluded on August 8, 2018. It featured the first all new player cast since season 22. In the end, Jordan Lawson beat out Gaston Arsenault in a 5-4 vote. The season stuck with the television / movie theme from the previous season. It was loosely based on the ABC drama, Desperate Housewives. Production Production for this season began in April 2018. Applications for the season will begin on June 1st with the game beginning on July 1st. Brandon, Frances, and Kait will all be returning to Production for the season with the addition of Ayla from Magical Realm. Twists * Yard Sale '''- On night one, everyone received $300. There were nine items in the yard for each tribe. The items correlated to either a power to play in the game or nothing. They had the opportunity to silently bid on items with the item going to the highest unique bidder. * '''Neighborhood Watch - Each round, contestants had the opportunity to bid their remaining money to attend the losing tribe's judgement ceremony. The highest unique bidder from the winning tribe would get to join the other tribe, retaining immunity, and cast a vote at their judgement ceremony. * Dinner Party - At the final twelve, each tribe voted someone to lose their seat at the dinner party. Those two automcatically made it to the merge. Everyone else in the game attended Judgement together and voted one person out of the game. * CYS Idol - This season officially introduced the CYS Idol. If played, the idol negated the two players with the most votes causing the person with the third highest amount of votes to go home. During the pre-merge, certain contestants were given the option to receive pieces of the CYS Idol in return for a disadvantage for their tribe in the current challenge. Following merge, the winner of the challenge was given the option to give away immunity for a piece of the idol or to keep immunity and give the idol piece to someone else. Castaways : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Notes * *This contestant bid the most for Neighborhood Watch so they attended the losing tribe's judgement ceremony. They were able to cast a vote. * During episode 2, Charlotte cast a vote for herself. * During episode 5, Amanda forgot to cast a vote so she received a vote for herself. * During episode 7, both tribes voted someone to not attend the Dinner Party. Those two automatically made it to the merge and did not have to vote someone out. * During episode 8, Red played his CYS Idol which cancelled out the votes cast against himself and Jonathan. Awards *Player of the Season: Austin *Fan Favorite: Austin *Best Pre-juror: Beth *Best Story Arc: Ty *Best Duo: Rob & Siobhan *Best Alliance: Guardians of the Lane *Hero: Jonathan *Villain: Jayce *Most Entertaining: Beth *Best Jury Speech: TBD